My Danny Phantom Reboot
by ZiKyDoesThings
Summary: I know that this has probably been done multiple times before, but I decided to give it a go. I'm rewriting Danny Phantom my way. The further away from the first episode I get, the more I'm going to drift away from canon. I will also be adding in a fanon character or two while I'm at it.
1. Mystery Meat

"So, Danny. You and your little friends want to hunt ghosts." Jack said, back turned to Danny and his friends while searching through his inventions he placed on a table.

"Sorry, dad, but I actually want to be an astronaut." Danny said, inwardly kind of disappointed thinking how low his grades had dropped since The Accident.

"Sorry Mr. Fenton. I use to be super into ghosts, but there so mainstream now, kind of like cellphones!" Sam said, leaning back a bit farther while crossing her arms. Danny and Tucker both knew that that was only half of the truth. Sam had liked ghosts and had started to loose interest in them, but she had completely lost interest in ghosts after The Accident. After she realized just how close she'd come to accidentally killing one of her best friends.

"Waste all these looks and charisma on hunting ghosts? I don't think so!" Tucker said gesturing to himself, gaining a small laugh from both his friends. That was just Tucker being Tucker.

"Well, if you do want to fight ghosts, there's a few things you need to learn before you're ready to go out in the field!" Jack said excitedly, ignoring what his son and son's friends had just said.

"Oh boy, this isn't good." Danny said, noticing a wisp of his breath after feeling a chill running down his spine.

"True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared." Jack said, not noticing the flash of bright light behind him or the green ghost vultures that just made their way through the portal.

"And so will you whether you want to or not, and it all starts with your equipment!" Jack said turning around, something in his hand, not noticing a white haired, green eyed version of his son fighting the ghost vultures to the right of him.

"Sam, Tucker, this is the Fenton Thermos. I made it to trap ghosts, but it doesn't work just yet, so it's still just a thermos. A thermos with the word Fenton printed on it!" Jack said handing said object to Sam and Tucker, turning around right before two of the vultures grabbed them.

"And that's the Fenton Ghost Portal. It releases ghosts into our world whether I want it to or not! I'll eventually figure out how that works too!" Jack said, turning aroundjust as Danny threw his friends back in their seats before changing back to what he'd dubbed his 'human form'. "Now, who would like to hunt some ghosts!"

"You kind, look at you! You're too excited to speak!" Jack said, noticing Sam and Tucker shaking, and Danny leaning on the back of Sam's chair out of breath from fighting the three vultures. "I'll just go on speaking then!" Jack said, starting to ramble about how he wanted a pony as a kid but wasn't able to have one because of a war that was going on and needing to eat horse meat because of the war.

_It was near the end of Summer Vacation. There were two weeks left until Danny, his sister, and many others had to go back to school. For some that meant Crystal Lakes Elementary, Belladonna middle school, Winchester prep, or even Ravencroft University, but for him and at least a hundred and fifty others, it meant that they were starting their first year in one of Amity Park's two high schools, Caspar High._

_Danny was currently working on putting together the last parts of a model rocket he'd bought after the last day of school ended. It was a tradition he's had ever since Kindergarten where him or someone in his family would buy some sort of space themed building kit for him to put together during the summer. Once he'd even gotten one of the spacecrafts from the Star Wars movies. He was working on the rocket while waiting for his two best friends to come over. Tucker, the tech-obsessed teen he's been friends with since kindergarten; and Sam, the gothic, ultra-recyclo-vegetarian, animal-rights activist him and Tucker met at the beginning of the summer the two had become fast friends with._

_Danny had just attached the nose of the rocket, the last part before he could start painting, when the doorbell rang and, as always, his dad ran up the stairs from the basement/lab yelling about a ghost at the door._

_"__Dad, there's no ghost at the door! It's probably just Sam or Tucker!" Danny yelled down the steps, walking out of his bedroom. Sam and Tucker were both there._

When Danny woke up, he'd been hoping that for once he'd be able to eat his cereal in peace like millions of other kids his age. All that hope quickly vanished as soon as he noticed his mom working on one of her and his dad's inventions on the kitchen table. He had just sat down to start eating his cereal when his mom pulled out a hand-held blowtorch to wield some of the parts together. Danny looked over at hissister and, after noticing that some sparks were hitting her book, started to wonder how in the world her psychology book wasn't catching on fire.

Deciding to ask Jazz later if she'd somehow managed to fireproof her books, he decided to push aside that question and finish his cereal, hopefully before it managed to get soggy.

He was just getting ready to take a bite when his spoon slipped through his hand, falling back into the bowl.

"Gah!" Danny exclaimed, noticing how he could see through his right arm. He quickly looked at his mom, dad, and sister to make sure that neither of them had gotten worried about him yelling. They hadn't. His mom was too focused on the invention she was working on, his dad was more focused on finding whatever he was looking for in the fridge, and Jazz had just lifted her book up higher in an attempt to block any sparks from flying to her face.

"Okay, only two more days until it's finished!" Maddie said, pulling back her hood and goggles.

"What did you say?! It's done?!" Jack exclaimed, excited. "The Fenton Finder is done! This baby is able to use satellites to lead you right to those ectoplasmic spook!"

"It uses what to track what?" Danny asked his dad worried as his dad turned it on, while mentally praying that if there was some all powerful being keeping their eye on him that he wouldn't be picked up by it or that it would just not work at all.

_"__Welcome to the Fenton Finder. A ghost is near. Walk forward."_

'Oh, crap! It picks me up!' Danny though, internally freaking out. He hadn't even realized that he had an ectoplasmic signature when he was in his human form.

He stood up next to his seat before backing up, worried about what his parents would think once they realized that the Fenton Finder was locked onto him. He felt like his heart dropped into his stomach once he backed into a wall.

_"__Ghost located. Thank you for using the Fenton Finder."_The Fenton Finder said as Danny was saying 'please don't think I'm overshadowed!' on repeat in his head.

"What? Danny? Stupid thing must be busted!" Danny heard his dad say. Realizing that something felt off, Danny quickly looked down at his body only to realize that he'd turned invisible from the waist down.

'Oh, crap!' Danny thought, willing his lower half to become visible again."Mom, dad, there's actually something I need to tell you guys." Danny said, nervous and kind of ashamed that he hadn't just told them about his powers right after getting them.

"That's not all you need, little brother." Jazz said, putting her book down. "You need guidance and parents who can provide it for you!"

"Sweetie, I know that what your father and I may not always make since to you two at times, but you're only –"

"Sixteen." Jazz said, cutting off her mom. "Biologically, but psychologically I'm an adult and I refuse to allow your obsession with ghosts to pollute the mind of this impressionable child!" Jazz said, wrapping her arms protectively around Danny, somehow squishing his face against her own in the process.

"Come you pore, abused, unwanted child, I'll drive you to school." Jazz said, literally dragging Danny towards the garage.

'This car ride is gonna be a pain now that mom's unlocked Jazz's overprotective mode. Even more so since I'm still hungry!' Danny thought as Jazz practically shoved him into the passenger seat of her car, barley giving him a chance to grab his book bag on the way out the door, ignoring his father yelling a warning to him about something being a trap for him.

_"__Gah!" Danny heard Sam yell, earning Tucker's laughter and cry of 'I warned you!' soon after._

_"__Great." Danny muttered, knowing that his dad had probably shot her with something. He had. By the time Danny reached the bottom of the steps, Sam was attempting to untangle herself from a glowing, green net with his dad helping her while sheepishly explaining how he thought she was a ghost._

_"__You think that everyone who comes to the door is a ghost." Danny and Tucker said at the same time._

_"__Jinx! You owe me a mighty meaty cheesy melt from Nasty Burger!" Danny exclaimed, walking over to help Sam stand back up. The net had knocked her down when it hit her."So, did you guys bring any movies you wanted to watch, or do you just want to go through the movies I already have?" Danny asked, pulling his black haired friend up._

_"__I brought a bunch of horror and Halloween movies if the two of you are into that stuff?" Sam asked, holding up one of the smaller sized backpacks. This one though was made out of black leather with bat wings made out of the same material. Knowing how Sam is about animals, the leather was definitely fake._

_"__Do you have Nightmare Before Christmas?" Danny asked, letting the two of them in._

"I think I should tell my parents about what the accident did" Danny said as Tucker, sick of hearing Danny's stomach growling after being practically forced to skip breakfast, handed him a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"No offence dude, but you've kept it a secret this long, so why would you tell them now?" Tucker asked as the three of them started walking up the stairs, heading to the cafeteria.

"Yeah. Besides, parents don't listen, let alone understand anything we're trying to tell them. Why won't they just accept me for who I am!?" Sam ranted, gaining the trio some weird looks at Sam's outburst.

"Sam, we know the problems you have with your parents, but right now we're talking about my powers, my problems. Remember?" Danny asked her.

"Yeah. Right. I was too."

"It's been almost two months since the accident and I still have yet to gain that much control over my powers. If someone ends up seeing me when my powers are going all wonky I'll go from the space geek with ghost hunting parents to the freak with powers that shouldn't exist!"

"You mean kind of like what's happening right now?" Tucker asked, pointing to the part of the floor Danny was standing on. At least he would have been standing there, if he wasn't starting to phase through the floor.

"Eeak!" Danny yelled in shock as his friends helped pull him out of the floor."Dang it! If my parents an invent something that made me half ghost, then I don't see why they wouldn't be able to make something that turns me full human again!"

"Come on, Danny. Everyone is unique in their own way, and those powers of your make you even more unique than everyone else. Being unique is a good thing, otherwise everyone would be exactly the same, and that sounds kind of boring to me! That's part of the reason why I'm an ultra recyclo-vegetarian!" Sam said in an attempt to cheer Danny up.

"That means what exactly?

"She doesn't eat anything that has a face on it." Danny explained to his confused best friend.

"I don't see why anyone cares about that stuff." Tucker said, earning a glare from Sam. "Danny, I've got two words for you. Meat connoisseur."

"You had sloppy joes for dinner last night!" Tucker said after sniffing the air for a bit.

"That is both impressive and creepy." Danny said.

"Meat heightens peoples senses, and my all meat streak is up to fourteen years strong!"

"And it's about to end. I've been bugging the school bored since the beginning of the school year to try a new cafeteria menu and I finally got them to agree."

"Wait, what did you do, Sam?" Tucker asked, worried as Sam pushed the cafeteria doors open with her back.

"Tucker, it's time for a change." Sam said as the three of them got in the lunch line, unaware to the ghost that appeared in the school's kitchen.

"What is this? Grass on a slice of bread?" Danny asked, staring at what the lunch lady put on his tray.

"Why would you do this to me!?" Tucker exclaimed in agony, only gaining a smirk from Sam.

"I'll say it again, Tucker. It's time for a change!"

_"__Kids could you come down here for a second?" Maddie Fenton called from the basement.__"__You guys want to go down there, or do you want to stay up here?" Danny asked his friends, kind of worried about how Sam would react to the fact that his parents had converted the basement into a ghost-hunting lab. Tucker knew although he'd never actually been down there._

_"__What's even down there anyway?" Sam asked._

_"__Ghost lab." Danny and Tucker said at the same time._

_"__Cool!" Sam said, rushing for the stairs._

_"__I'll just stay up here and play on my laptop until you guys get back. Basements have always freaked me out." Tucker said, getting ready to pull said piece of technology out of his backpack._

_"__You sure? There's a bunch of cool looking tech they built!" Danny said, trying to get his friend to go down there too._

_"__Forget what I said. I'm going down there too. Hey, Sam, wait up!" Tucker yelled after Sam, gaining a laugh from Danny when he tripped over his backpack strap while attempting to stand up from where he was sitting on the floor._

"Jack, maybe this is actually a bad idea." Maddie said, looking up at her husband from the piece of ghost tech they were working on.

"Don't be silly, Maddie. This is the perfect idea! Once Jazz gets home, we'll be able to suck the ghost out of her with this Fenton Extractor!"

"But what if she isn't being possessed by a ghost and accidentally end up hurting her?" Maddie asked, worried.

"Maddie, the Fenton Extractor isn't able to hurt humans. Well, not unless it ends up sucking in some of your hair!" Jack said, putting the hose of the now active Fenton Extractor up to his hair.

"Ow, ow, ow! See?" Jack said after Maddie managed to turn the invention off and get her husband unstuck from the machine.

_"__Whoa, this place is actually pretty cool!" Tucker said looking around._

_"__Eh, it's a bit too bright down here for my taste."_

_"__Of course it's too bright for you, Sam." Danny said, sitting down in one of the four chairs his parents had put out._

_"__Danny, where's your sister?" Jack asked._

_"__I think she might have said something about studying earlier, so she might be in her room or at the library. Why? You two normally let anyone down here unless it's me or Jazz doing our chores, so what's going on?" Danny asked confused._

_"__Your father and I are going to attempt at turning the Fenton Ghost Portal on for the first time and we wanted you to see!" Maddie said excited, as her husband bounded up the steps heading towards Jazz's room._

_"__A ghost portal!?" Tucker and Sam exclaimed, both excited for their own reasons._

_"__Apparently it's supposed to open a portal between our world and the ghost zone." Danny explained._

_"__Yes!" Tucker exclaimed, excited that he might be seeing a portal open in a few minutes._

_"__I found her!" Danny heard his father yell down to the basement from the houses second floor with Jazz protesting to being thrown over his shoulder._

_"__You were right, Danny! She was in her room!" Jack said excited as he all but threw Jazz into the last of the empty chairs._

_"__This is for telling him where I was." Jazz said before reaching around Tucker to punch her brother, who was siting in between his two friends._

_"__Hey, don't blame me! I didn't know dad was going to do that!" Danny said, rubbing his shoulder where his sister punched him._

_"__No sibling rivalry, you two!" Maddie said._

_"__Can I turn it on now?" Jack asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet excited, like a little kid on Christmas morning asking when they can open their presents._

_"__Yes, Jack. You can turn it on now." Maddie said, amused at how childish her husband acts when excited._

_"__Bonsai!" Jack yelled, plugging the portal in, eyes practically sparkling with his excitement at the possibility of getting the portal to work"Aww man! I was really hoping it would work!" Jack said, drooping his shoulders when all they got from the portal's opening was a few sparks._

_"__How about we go to that favorite fudge shop of yours and I'll buy you some of each? Do you think that would help you cheer up?" Maddie asked, disappointed that the portal didn't work, like her husband._

_"__That sounds like a great idea, Madds!" Jack said before running up the steps, excited at the thought of all that fudge, Maddie not far behind him._

_"__Well, I don't know about you three, but I'm going to the library. I need to return all the books I checked out last time." Jazz said before following her parents out the lab._

"Don't you think that this is all a bit on the extreme side, Sam?" Danny asked.

"Hello, miss Manson. The school board asked me to personally thank you for being so persistent about this welcome experiment for our cafeteria." Ms. Beltrane, Casper High's vice principle, said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"I smell meat near." Tucker said, smiling when he sniffed in Ms. Beltrame's direction.

"Now now, Mr. Foley. Would you please stop sniffing me. It's not very polite" Ms. Beltrame said, earning a slight blush from Tucker "Thank you again for suggesting this experience to the school bored, miss Manson." Ms. Beltrame said before walking off.

"Yeah, thanks for forcing the whole school to eat garbage, Sam." Tucker said, glairing at his purple haired friend.

"It's not garbage. It's recyclable organic matter." Sam said, returning the glare even stronger.

"It's garbage." Danny and Tucker said at the same time as a pale mist came out of Danny's mouth.

"Hey, guys. We've got a problem." Danny said, looking around for the ghost.

"Fenton!"

"Sure, universe! Just give me another problem to deal with, on top of the ghost!" Danny said angrily after hearing Dash yell his last name.

"I ordered three mud pies and guess what they gave me, Fenton? Three mud pies, with mud! From the ground! This is all because of your girlfriend!" Dash, one of the school's resident quarterbacks and bullies yelled at Danny, clearly angry.

I'm/she's not his/my girlfriend!" Danny and Sam said.

"These are supposed to be the best years of my life. After high school, it might end up going all downhill for me. How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud!?"

"Correction for you, Dash." Sam said. "That's not mud. That's actually topsoil. There's a difference."

"I don't care, freak! Eat it, Fentino. All of it." Dash said, right before Danny saw the wisp come out of his mouth again.

"Um, uh… Garbage fight!" Danny yelled, throwing the tray of mud pies Dash was trying to make him eat.

"It's not garbage, it's – Gah!" Sam yelled as Danny and Tucker, who had ducked under the table after Danny threw the tray, pulled her under the table with them.

"I'll make you pay for this, Fenturd!" Dash yelled after getting hit in the face with a mud pie.

"Of course I'm still his favorite." Danny said as him and his friends were crawling under the tables, towards the kitchen.

"Huh. She doesn't seem so bad. She looks a little like my grandma." Tucker said, spotting a ghostly lunch lady after him and his friends opened the door connecting the cafeteria to the kitchen.

"Shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall or something then?" Danny asked as the lunch lady ghost turned towards them.

"Hello there, children. Could you help me? Today's lunch is supposed to be meat loaf, but I don't see any. Did someone decide to change the menu?" Lunch Lady asked.

"Yeah. She did." Tucker said, pointing to Sam.

"YOU CHANGED THE MENU!? THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR FIFTY YEARS!" The Lunch Lady yelled, green flames surrounding her with her hair turning into flames and eyes glowing red so bright that for a bit the trio feared that her eyes might start having flames come out of them."Guys, get behind me!" Danny said.

"_Wow _I feel _so _safe!" Sam said sarcastically.

"I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled, a phrase that he found out oddly enough that actually helps him switch from his human form to his ghost one.

A bluish-white ring appeared at Danny's middle before splitting into two rings, one moving up and past his head before disappearing and the other moving towards his feet and disappearing one hitting the ground. The rings changed Danny's black hair, blue eyes, NASA short sleeve, jeans, and sneakers to white hair, green eyes, and a black hasmat suit with white gloves, collar, gloves, boots, and a green belt that matched the shade of his eyes.

"I, uh, I command you to go away!" Danny said after flying up to the Lunch Lady's level. That just made her angrier.

She telekinetically threw a bunch of plates at Danny and he ended up turning himself intangible just in time for all of them to pass through him without him getting hurt. She then directed those same plates towards Sam. Danny caught the plates, somehow managing to anger the Lunch Lady even more, causing her to send a bunch of bowls and silverware towards Tucker. Danny then, carefully, managed to fly over to a counter and place all of the objects down.

"Well, at least I could always try to have an exciting career as a bus boy if this superhero thing doesn't end up working out, since I can't be an astronaut." Danny said, placing down the few plates he had to catch in his mouth.

Hearing what Danny could only describe as a washing machine that's making a loud banging sound because of getting loaded unevenly, he turned around and saw what was making the noise. The ovens were open and shaking like mad with huge green flames were bursting out of them. It was a miracle that the ceiling hadn't caught on fire with how high the flames were.

"I control lunch, no one else! Lunch is sacred. Lunch has rules that must be followed! Anybody want cake?" Lunch Lady asked, holding up a slice of red velvet cake with strawberry icing.

Scared of what would happen if they refused, and also confused by her seemingly constant mood switches, the trio nodded their heads 'yes'.

"Well, too bad! Anyone who changes _my_menu doesn't get dessert!" Lunch Lady yelled, making the fires from the ovens shoot at Sam and Tucker after she phased through the ceiling, the ovens themselves soon flying towards the two they'd previously shot fire at

Danny, who was still over by where he'd placed the eating ware, flew over to his friends as fast as he could before phasing the three of them through the wall behind them. They heard the ovens slam into the wall not long after.

"Hey, it actually worked!" Danny exclaimed, noticing that him and his friends were all still in one piece and didn't have part of them stuck in the wall.

"This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?!" Sam yelled before a bunch of mini lightning bolts flew out of all the lights in the hallway, the only working lights left coming from the, hopefully empty, classrooms.

A bunch of books and papers soon flew out of a few of the lockers, heading towards the end of the hall where they ended up swirling behind Lunch Lady. A bunch of cooked meat followed not long after.

"Steak, rib eye, port house, medium rare. But where did all that even come from?" Tucker asked, looking longingly at the different meats that flew by him before he remembered how a certain teacher was acting earlier that day. "Lancer, of course!"

"Prepare to learn why meat is the most powerful of the five food groups!" Lunch Lady yelled as all the meat started to cling to her.

"Cookie?" She asked nicely, holding up a chocolate chip cookie, earning nods of 'no' from the trio. "THEN PARISH!"

"Forget it, lady! You're the only one around here that I see with an expiration date!" Danny yelled standing protectively in front of Sam, who the Lunch Lady seemed to completely hate thanks to Tucker.

Danny then raised his hand in a fist, getting ready to continue fighting her, when it started certain bluish-white light and spread over the rest of his body, changing him back to his human form.

"Whoops. That, um, that wasn't what I meant to do." Danny said, rubbing the back of his neck before Lunch Lady picked him up and threw him into Tucker, knocking the both of them into a locker, and grabbing up Sam before leaving.

"Come on, dude. Change back! We gotta go!" Tucker said, before feeling someone grab onto the back of his shirt.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Danny and Tucker heard Mr. Lancer, the school's English teacher say.

"I told you you'd pay, Fenton!" Dash said as the two got dragged off by Ms. Beltrame, heading for the vice principle's office.

_"__Hey, Tucker. You okay?" Danny asked worried, noticing how his friend was just standing a couple feet away from the portal, staring into the hole._

_"__Tuck. You are okay, right?" Danny asked, turning his friend to face him, snapping Tucker out of whatever trance he was in in the first place._

_"__Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. It's just that I thought I saw a swirl of green for a bit. You know, when your dad plugged it in?" Tucker asked._

_"__Dude, the thing doesn't work. It was probably just your eyes playing some sort of trick on you." Danny said as Sam came back down the stairs with something in her hands, having run up at some point to grab the object._

_"__Hey, Danny. Is it okay if I take a couple pictures of you with the portal?" Sam asked, holding up an instant camera._

_"__Thing doesn't work anyway, so I don't really see why not!" Danny said, walking into the portal entrance before making a goofy face. Sam quickly snapped the picture, placing the picture on one of the tables after it slid out of the camera._

_"__Is it okay if I take a couple more with you in one of your family's suits?" She asked, getting an 'okay' nod from Danny._

_"__Hey, guys. I don't have a good feeling about this." Tucker said as Danny ran upstairs to grab the suit his parents made for him in case he ever decided to join them._

_"__Thanks a lot, Bad Luck Tuck. Now I'm not too sure about this either, now that you said that." Sam said as Danny came back down the stairs carrying a white hasmat with black gloves, boots, belt, and collar._

"Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness, talking in class, suspect of multiple class pranks, and repeated loitering by the girls' locker room. Danny Fenton. Forty five dropped beakers since the beginning of the school year and was banned from handling all fragile school property as a result, but no severe or proven mischief until today. So please tell me gentlemen. Why did the two of you find it necessary to destroy the school cafeteria!?" Ms. Beltrame asked, furious, making Danny and Tucker cower in their seats. Ms. Beltrame was actually very sweet the majority of the time, but it's known by all of the students that she's very terrifying when someone gets on her bad side.

"Dash started it he threw -!" "Four touchdown passes in the last game, and is therefore exempt from scorn." Ms. Beltrame said, quickly reading Dash's file. "You two however, are not."

"I'll map out your punishment to you when I return. In the mean time, Mr. Baxter will be watching the door. Thank you again, Mr. Baxter and Mr. Lancer for bringing this to my attention.

"We've got to find Sam! I feel guilty for that ghost taking her, for some reason." Tucker said after Mr. Lancer, Ms. Beltrame and Dash left, closing the door behind them.

"Yeah, probably because you're the one that told her how Sam's the one that changed the menu. You ever think of that?" Danny asked as Tucker started sniffing.

"That steak's still somewhere in the building. I'd say about two-hundred yards tops."

"Tuck, look. Meat trail." Danny said, pointing to one of the TVs showing security footage before switching to his ghost form. He then grabbed Tucker and phased them through the floor, taking them to where the school's freezer was.

"Sweet mother of mutton! I dreamt it was true, but I never thought I'd ever see it!" Tucker said, looking around at what all the different boxes said. Every single one of them had labels for different types of meat.

"I have ghost powers and I'm pretty much obsessed with space, yet somehow you're the weird one. That just makes no sense." Danny said before the two of them hears what sounded like someone, probably Lunch Lady laughing. They found her and, while hiding behind boxes, saw that she used the meat that was currently surrounding her body to burry Sam in it from the shoulders down, trapping her.

"My dear child, meat is good for kids. It helps them grow strong and helps them to smile. Why won't you eat it?" Lunch Lady asked, trying to get Sam to eat some pork.

"We don't need meat because it's nothing but a bunch of fat. Besides, the lives of at least hundreds of animals are taken each day just so people can eat them. It's disgusting. Besides, even if I did eat meat, there's no way I would eat that because I'm pretty sure it's made out of pig meat. Pigs are one of the animals my family's religion bans us from eating!" Sam said, sending a disgusted look towards the meat Lunch Lady was holding up.

"Be quiet! You need to learn discipline, manners, and respect! You know where that comes from? Meat! Would you like chicken or fish?"

"I'll take care of the Lunch Lady, I just need you to find a way to get Sam out of that meat pile.

"I'm already way ahead of you." Tucker said, pulling a fork and knife from who knows where.

"I'll have you free in no time, Sam!" Danny heard Tucker say as he threw Lunch Lady into a wall. He then went to kick her in the face, only to have her grab his foot and hang him upside down.

"Don't you see? This is why you need meat. You're skin and bones!" Lunch Lady said.

"Hey, I actually do eat meat!" Danny said before Lunch Lady threw him.

Seeing that he was heading straight for a wall, he turned intangible, accidentally flipping in the process. He ended up slowing down and ended up with the lower half of his body on the other side of the wall while the upper half was still on the same side as the ghost and his friends.

It wasn't long after he got out of the wall that the Lunch Lady sent a bunch of shish kabobs flying at him. Danny, who had just gone back to being tangible, when intangible yet again, making the kabobs hit the wall behind him.

Angry that the kabobs didn't hit Danny, Lunch Lady made all of the meat, including what was trapping Sam, go flying towards her, turning her into the giant meat monster again. She grabbed Danny and started to swing him around like a lasso.

"I'm coming to help you, buddy!" Tucker yelled, running towards Lunch Lady with his fork and knife out, until she threw Danny, him turning intangible and going completely through the wall. Since Lunch Lady didn't see Danny as a problem for now, she then turned towards Sam and Tucker in anger.

"Run?" Tucker asked.

"Definitely." Sam said before the two of them took off screaming, Lunch Lady not far behind them. They were just about to reach the room's exit when Lunch Lady blocked it with a huge pile of meat. Danny, although a bit dazed from being spun then thrown, phased through the wall not long after. He quickly snapped out of it when he saw his friends run past him, still screaming.

Noticing how close the meat-obsessed ghost was to crushing his friends, he flew down towards them and grabbed them up before phasing them through a wall.

"Jeez, Danny. You must be exhausted after all the times you've had to use your powers today!" Sam said worried as Danny was flying them over the school's yard.

"No way! What would give you… that… idea." Danny said, lowering towards the ground while falling asleep.

_"__Did your parents make you that suit?" Sam asked._

_"__Not exactly. My parents made a bunch of hasmats that would fit me and Jazz in case we ever decided to join them. This is just the only one they made for me that didn't look that ridiculous." Danny said, pulling the hasmat over his regular clothes while standing in front of the portal Entrance. He had just started pulling the suit up over his right leg when Sam took a second picture of him._

_"__I though you wanted to take a picture of me with the suit all the way on." Danny said as he pulled his arms through the sleeves._

_"__Oh, I still do. I just wanted to make sure I got a photo of you while you were still putting it on, too!" Sam said placing the photo next to the first one._

_"__Hey, Tuck. Could you zip me up the rest of the way?" Danny asked, struggling to zip the hasmat suit the last few inches while mentally wondering why his parents ever thought it was a good idea to put the zipper on the back of the suit._

"This is all going in the memoire." Sam and Tucker heard Jazz say as they were getting ready to open the front door to Fenton Works.

"Hey, Mr. and Mrs. Fenton, what a school day. Danny ended up so exhausted that he ended up nodding off." Tucker said.

"Yeah. We figured it would be best if we just carried him home and put him in his room without any parental interaction whatsoever." Sam said, walking towards the steps.

"Yep, so there's no need to get up, we know where to go, see yah!" Tucker said, trying to not drop his best friend's head on the steps.

"What do you want to do while we wait for him to wake up?" Sam asked, plopping onto Danny's constellation covered beanbag chair.

"Watch a movie or just play games on our phones?" Tucker asked, pulling his laptop out of his backpack.

"Movie. Definitely." Sam said as Tucker sat down in the galaxy-covered beanbag next to her.

"I've got a bunch of Disney movies downloaded on here. What do you want to watch?"

"What about Oliver and Company?"

"I don't see why not!"

_"__Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked after Danny tripped on some loose wires inside the portal._

_"__Yeah, I'm okay." Danny said standing up._

_He reached up, attempting to find something on the wall to help push himself up._

_"__Danny, don't!" Sam and Tucker yelled, noticing that Danny was getting ready to press some sort of button, but their warning came too late. He pressed the button._

_"__Guys, relax. The stupid thing doesn't work, remember?" Danny said, walking towards his friends from near the very back of the portal. He was getting ready to step out, back onto the tiled floor of the lab when a bunch of electricity and green light shot out from the walls and floor of the portal. All of it heading straight for Danny_

_"__Danny!" Sam yelled, running towards the portal. She reached out towards her screaming friend, but ended up getting shocked by the portal as well._

_"__Crap!" She yelled pulling back her now shaking and slightly burnt hand, too focused on what was happening to Danny to realize that the veins in her left hand, the one she'd reached out with, had glowed the same green as the portal for a couple of seconds._

"Ha-huh what, who? —What's going on?" Danny asked, waking up to a bunch of barking and growling coming from Tucker's laptop.

"Dude, you passed out. We ended up having to carry you home. You've been asleep for four days."

"Four days!?" Danny yelled, surprised and terrified, gaining a bunch of laughter from Tucker.

"Nah, it's only been around a couple of hours." Tucker said, whipping a tear off his cheek from laughing.

"Knock it off, Tucker." Sam said, punching Tucker in the shoulder. "This is the second time today your carelessness almost got him killed!"

"I'm the one that almost got him killed? The only reason why that lunch lady ghost even came to Casper High in the first place is because you had to go and change the menu to remove all the meat!" Tucker said, quickly packing up his stuff. "And guess what, Sam I'm gonna get the meat back!"

"You want to get the meat back? You're gonna have to go through me to do it!" Sam screamed, chasing after Tucker who was storming towards the front door.

"Hopefully their fight will be resolved by tomorrow." Danny said walking downstairs to get something to eat, having only eaten a granola bar and a few bites of cereal that morning.

_When Danny finally fell out of the portal, which now had a two tone green shimmer in front of the entrance, with electricity dancing all over him and smoke rising from him, Tucker quickly threw on a pair of spare gloves that he found lying on one of the tables before rushing back over and attempting to shake his friend awake. Both him and Sam were in too much of a shock to realize that Danny's hair was now white._

_"__Come on dude, wake up!" Tucker yelled in panic._

_"__Hey, Tucker. I'd really hate to say this, but at least check to see if he still has a pulse left after that!" Sam yelled, trying to get her recently electrocuted hand to stop shaking by cradling it to her chest._

_Noticing that all the electricity wasn't on Danny any more, Tucker took off both of the gloves before placing two fingers on a certain spot on Danny's neck._

_"__There's nothing there. Sam, there's no pulse at all!" Tucker yelled, backing away from his friend._

_"__You know what? Screw my hand!" Sam said before starting CPR on Danny. She kept going back and forth between pumping on his chest and breathing into his mouth, making sure to plug his nose so the air couldn't escape that way and tilting his head back to open the airways more, until her friend started breathing again._

_Danny ended up sitting up with a start, banging his head against Sam's in the process._

_"__Ow!" They both groaned, rubbing their heads in the spot they got hit, Sam making sure to use her right hand._

"How the heck did it even get this bad?!" Danny said seeing how one half of the schoolyard was covered with pro-veganism people and the other was covered with pro-meat eaters.

"What do we want?" Danny heard Tucker say from the meat side.

"MEAT!"

"When do we want it?"

"Now!"

Danny then heard Sam and the others on the pro-veganism side retaliate by chanting "Vegies now! Vegies forever!"

"How did you guys manage to put together two separate protests in one night?" Danny asked after his friends walked over to him, leaving the two sides still chanting.

"That's just how meat eaters are, Danny. Always ready to fight and our high high protein diets help with that by giving us the energy we need to do it quickly!"

"Ultra recyclo-vegetarians are always prepared for any kind of protest. Because we don't have to worry about wasting time and energy cooking our food, we can move even faster."

"Don't you two think you're taking this a bit too far?" Danny asked, crossing his arms.

"We didn't really have much of a choice, buddy. Way I see it is that you're either with me." Tucker said.

"Or against him." Sam joined in.

"So whose side are you on!?" Sam and Tucker yelled, getting in Danny's face.

Almost as if on cue, the three of them heard Lunch Lady laughing as the sky gained a greenish hue to it.

"It's lunch time!" She yelled as the meat monster was forming around her.

"Why must you betray me like this, meat?!" Tucker cried.

"Guys, hate to seem rude, but I think it's about time you two hug and make up! Now, please!" Danny said. Sam and Tucker responded by some how wrapping their arms around him, making sure to completely cover him from the crowd. Knowing how bright his transformation rings tend to get, they made sure to close their eyes, only releasing their grasp of each other after feeling him go intangible and sink to the ground, probably planning on coming back out somewhere a bit further off to confuse anyone that might be paying attention. Even if that was unlikely, seeing as how everyone was in a panic trying to get away from the ghost.

Danny flew up to the same level as the Lunch Lady's face only for her to roar at him, some meat flying out of her mouth in the progress, one of them hitting Danny's face in the process.

She started swinging he fists at Danny, him dodging each one before he managed to get behind her and kick her in the back of the head, knocking her down.

"Wow! He's actually getting better!" Tucker said to Sam, both of them smiling, somehow not noticing Lunch Lady standing up.

"I really hope he's able to take a punch!" Sam exclaimed as Danny went flying higher into the air after the ghost punched him in the face.

"Gah!" Danny yelled, seeing that he was heading straight for an airplane. Not wanting to hit it, he turned intangible, briefly seeing a flight attendant handing some guy a glass of water.

Realizing how he was starting to get sleepy, Danny quickly flew back through the plane.

"Sorry about this!" Danny said, grabbing the glass of water before flying back out and splashing it on his face in an attempt to wake himself up, flying as fast as he could towards the Lunch Lady. As a result, the meat she had around her flew off and ended up scattering all over the schoolyard.

"Oh dear, quite a mess that was made! Are you okay, dear?" She asked Danny who was now in a crater, a genuine look of worry on her face.

"Yeah, I guess I might be." Danny said, rolling his right shoulder.

"That's too bad, because you being okay isn't on my balanced diet of doom!" Lunch Lady yelled, eyes going from green to red before creating a bunch of mini versions of her giant meat monster. Danny found himself labeling them Mini-Meats in his head.

He flew towards them and sliced them in half with his foot, using some move he once saw in an action movie before.

"Wasn't expecting that." Danny said when the Mini-Meats reformed.

"Or that." He said after he, without meaning to, changed back to his human form.

"Bad minis!" Danny said as they picked him up and started to carry him off before something metal hit him in the face.

"The Fenton Thermos! How am I supposed to get it to work though?" Danny said, holding what hit him in his hands.

"Crap! Change back! Change back!" Danny yelled, realizing that the Mini-Meats dropped him right over where his parents and sister were standing. He managed to switch right on time.

"Thanks for the thermos!" Danny yelled, phasing through the ground in between his family, hearing his dad's muffled voice yell in excitement about actually seeing a ghost.

"No! Soup isn't on the day's menu!" Lunch Lady yelled after Danny appeared in front of her, thermos in hand.

"Yeah, well I'm changing the menu permanently!" Danny yelled.

"Please let this work." Danny said opening the thermos before changing back to his human form while holding down the 'suck' button.

"NOOOO!" Lunch Lady yelled as the thermos sucked her inside.

After capping the thermos, Danny walked over to where Sam and Tucker were wrapped up in one of the banners from the protests.

"What happened? Where's the ghost?" Sam asked as Danny helped her up.

"Let's just say that my parents have their moments." Danny said, spinning the thermos on the tip off his pointer finger, catching it after he almost dropped it.

"_Ghost directly ahead._" The trio then heard, making Danny quickly shove the thermos in Tucker's backpack. "_You would have to be some sort of moron to not see the ghost directly ahead._"

"Oh, sorry dad. You just barely missed him." Danny said, pointing in some random direction.

"We've got a runner, Madds!" Jack said, taking off in the direction Danny pointed in.

"Great. Now I'm right back to square one." Jazz said. Danny automatically realized that she had probably been trying to get their parents to give up their belief in ghosts again.

"So you changed your mind about telling them?" Tucker asked.

"Maybe some day, but not now. Sam was right though. They really do make me -." "In a world of trouble." Ms. Beltrame said, grabbing Danny by the back of his neck.

_"__Oh my God. Danny, your okay!" Tucker said, throwing himself at Danny, wrapping his best friend in a hug, Sam joining in. Both her and Tucker crying out of relief that their friend was alive._

_"__Oh, crap." Sam said after pulling away from the group hug, tears still running down her cheeks._

_"__What is it?" Danny asked her, confused._

_"__Oh boy." Tucker said, noticing what Sam saw. The colors of his suit had switched places, his hair was now white, and his eyes were now a really bright green._

_"__Guys. What's wrong?"_

_"__Dude, I think it's better if you just go look in a mirror." Tucker said._

_"__I'm pretty confused right now, but okay." Danny said, heading towards the stairs to go look in the bathroom mirror._

_"__You don't think…" Sam said to Tucker quietly._

_"__I have no clue, Sam. I know we saw him breathing and all just now, but I do know that his heart had stopped for a bit." Tucker said, right as they heard Danny scream before rushing back to where his parents were._

_"__Oh boy. Oh boy! This isn't good! How am I going to explain this to my parents!? What, just say 'Hey, mom and dad! The good news is that your portal actually does work, bad new is that I was inside when it turned on and now I look like this because I'm possibly dead now!' That's not going to work with them!" Danny rambled, not noticing that some rings had passed over him while he was freaking out._

_"__Danny, look!" Sam and Tucker yelled, pointing at him._

_"__What the heck!?" Danny yelled, noticing that he was back into what he was wearing earlier. A white short sleeve with a red oval and trimming, jeans, and orange sneakers, only difference being that now the clothes were burnt in some places and there was a hole in the bottom of his shoes that went straight to his feet._

_"__I don't know about you guys, but I think it's a good idea if we don't say anything about this. At least not until we know what's going on." Sam said, both her and Tucker having a freaked out look on their faces._

_"__Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Danny said, a terrified look on his face and his voice shaking._

_A couple days later, the three of them found themselves somewhere in the middle of some woods at the edge of Amity park, burning the outfits they wore the day Danny had gotten electrocuted. Sam, who was now wearing a black and gray, transparent, spider web patterned long sleeve with a purple tank top on underneath with a pair of, what had previously only been backup, purple tights under black torn jeans and green combat boots instead of what she would normally wear, the outfit that was currently burning. A black crop top with a purple oval on the chest, purple tights, a black and green plaid skirt, and a pair of black combat boots. She was starting to grow tired of that outfit anyway. Her hand that had gotten hurt was wrapped up and she was wearing a pair of gloves in an attempt to hide the bandages. She'd managed to go to see a doctor for it without her parents finding out. The doctor said that there wouldn't bee any burn scars, although she might end up with some Lichtenburg scars on that hand._

_Tucker was now wearing an orange long sleeve with yellow around the neckline, camo cargo pants, and a pair of gray cargo boots along with his signature red barrette instead. The outfit he threw in was a yellow long sleeve, green cargo pants, brown cargo boots, and another red barrette. He didn't really see the loss behind throwing the one barrette in, seeing as how he had a whole desk full of them and he didn't see any loss in getting rid of one outfit any way, since he already had too many clothes as it is, being the one to always receive second-hand clothes from his relatives. It wasn't that his family wasn't that well off, it's just that they didn't believe in getting rid of something unless it was no longer usable._

_Danny was now wearing a white NASA short sleeve, the letters spelled out in galaxy pattern, a different pair of jeans, and a pair of red sneakers. Although the outfit he had thrown into the fire was his favorite, he realized that it wasn't like he could ever wear it again after all the burn marks and holes all over._

_It took a while, but after a couple of weeks of sneaking down to the Fenton parent's lab when they weren't at home, they finally managed to figure out what had happened to Danny that day. At least, they figured out what the portal did, not how it happened._

_When the portal had electrocuted Danny, it had somehow merged ghostly energy onto his genetic coding, making him one half human and one half ghost. Half alive and half dead. Even though the three of them acted otherwise, they knew that it would take a while to get use to the idea of that._

"Manson, pick up that T-bone!" Ms. Beltrame yelled through a megaphone.

"With my hands?" Sam said disgusted, but still picking it up.

"Foley, pick up that turfwich!"

"With my hands?" Tucker said, having the same reaction as Sam.

When Dash, who was standing by the trash can watching the three the A-Listers had a tendency to call the 'freaky trio' clean up the mess from the day started to laugh, Danny walked over while carrying a now full trash bag. Danny then turned the trashcan intangible, forcing all the food to fall onto Dash, internally laughing at the situation Dash now found himself in.

Danny saw two flashes of light and looked over towards his friends to see that they had both taken pictures of Dash buried under all the meat and plants.


	2. The Dragon's Necklace

**Neil, a character that you'll read about eventually in this chapter, wasn't created by me. He was created by Tumblr user Monica Marvel/skyblob. I just have permission to use the idea of him in this story.**

**Also! This is now a re-upload of this chapter because I forgot to add in the last part which, by the way, plays a HUGE part in some future chapters!**

Danny had just finished getting ready for school when he looked at the clock and noticed that he still had a few minutes left before he had to leave. Not wanting to risk loosing his backpack, Danny picked it up before walking down the stairs to the basement, figuring that he could talk to one of his parents before he left.

After reaching the bottom, Danny looked around and saw a big lump of orange cloth in front of the open portal.

"Hey, dad! What are you up to?" Danny said, putting his backpack down.

"Quiet down, Danny, before you scare away the ghosts! I'm using the Fenton Ghost Fisher so I can try to reel in a ghost!" Jack said, pointing to a green and silver fishing pole with a glowing bluish-white string on it. The glow reminded Danny of the rings that passed over his body when he was turning into his ghost form.

"Look at this line! It's coated with a high-test anti-ecto resin that ghosts can't break or phase through!"

'_I seriously doubt that any ghost will actually get caught on it, but the string could end up being useful eventually._' Danny thought, planning on taking some to put in his slow growing ghost hunting stash. So far the only things he had was a list about the ghosts he's encountered so far –which was mostly just a bunch of ectopuses, this friendly blob ghost that always had a tiny golden crown where Danny guessed the head was, and the Lunch Lady-, a first aid kit, and the thermos.

"Quiet now, Danny. I don't want them to be spooked off." Jack said before casting the line back into the portal.

"Crap. That soda goes right through you like Sherman through Georgia. Here! Hold onto that until I'm done using the Fenton Urinal!" Jack said, handing Danny the fishing pole before running up the steps and towards the bathroom.

"I didn't think any would actually get caught." Danny said noticing his ghost sense going off and that the line got pulled tight after his dad ran up the steps.

He tried to reel in whatever ghost got caught when the line went slack and two scale covered clawed feet pushed their way through the portal.

Danny heard a roar as a blue and green dragon head pushed its way through the portal.

"Oh, crap!"

"I WANT TO GO!" It said, walking towards Danny. Scared that he might end up getting eaten, he ran in the opposite direction of the portal.

"I HAVE TO GO!" It said, picking Danny up.

"You'll have to stand in line behind my dad, and you really don't want to go after he does." Danny joked, while mentally cursing himself for his habit to joke when he's scared. "In the mean time, there's no way I'm going to risk either of my parents finding a dragon in their basement!" Danny said, changing into his ghost form before phasing his way out of the ghost dragon's grip.

For a brief second, there was a confused look on the dragon's face before it took a couple of swings at Danny before blowing some fire at him. Danny dodged it while mentally begging that there weren't any scorch marks on anything behind him.

Danny then flew up to the dragon's head before kicking it as hard as he could in the jaw, sending it flying back towards the wall the portal was built into, not noticing the necklace that fell off and landed in his backpack.

Danny watched in a mix of confusion and awe as a blue light surrounded the dragon and it shrunk, its appearance changing in the process, before finally stopping. The dragon now looked like a medieval dressed ghost girl in a blue and white dress with blond hair and blue-green skin.

"Hey, are you okay?" Danny asked, noticing how she looked upset and how there were tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Danny was briefly worried that she might have bad intentions, then quickly shoved that thought down remembering the crown wearing blob ghost that seemed to like visiting him.

"All I wanted was to go to the annual costume ball gown and my horrid brother won't allow me to attend!" She said as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Danny mumbled to himself as he changed back to his human form.

"My school is having a dance tomorrow night. I know that it's not the same thing as a costume ball, but it still has dancing and music involved. Would you like to come with me and my friends instead?" Danny, helping her stand up.

Him, Sam, and Tucker were planning on going as a group if Tucker couldn't find a date anyway.

"You'll really let me go with you?" She asked, wiping the tears off of her face with the tips of her fingers.

"As long as you can find a way to disguise yourself as a human, then sure." Danny thought, while mentally cringing at the thought that he was getting her hopes up for nothing, realizing that she might not have a way.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much! I'll start looking right away!" She said, her face lighting up with joy and giving Danny a tight hug before flying through the portal.

"Then again, if she has a way to turn into a dragon, there could be a way for her to look human too." Danny said to himself closing his backpack that had somehow opened during the fight before picking the fishing pole back up and sitting down in the seat his dad placed in front of the portal.

"Well, that was quite the relief!" Jack said, running down the steps and towards his son with a can of soda in each hand.

"Darn, I almost forgot to flush!" Jack said, shoving the sodas into Danny's hands before running back up the steps.

_"Princess, wait up! You know you're not allowed to leave your room without being summoned by someone!" Tulia, the princess's handmaiden and friend said, calling after the princess running ahead of her._

_"I am fully aware of that, you know this. I have just grown tired of being trapped in my room at all hours." The princess said, stopping and turning to face her friend. "Besides, I hear music coming from the ball room. I just want a glance at the party and then I'll go back to my room. I promise you that."_

_"That's what I figured you might say, but you know how cruel your brother can become at times, especially after he's had some drink. I just fear what he might do to you if he realizes that you've left your chambers, princess Dorthea."_

_"You have nothing to worry about, my friend. I won't stay very long. I'll only stay there a few minutes, then I'll go back. In the meantime, you can take some time off. You've earned it long ago, in my mind." The princess said before she continued to rush towards the ballroom._

_Tulia couldn't help but feel that something bad would happen to her friend if she let her go, but she chose to ignore it at the thought of being able to spend some time to herself, something she hadn't been able to do since being hired to work at the castle._

_"There's no need to worry, Tulle. Dora will be fine. You're just worried over nothing, you'll see." Tulia said, heading towards where she knew the royal library was._

"Do you have your outfit picked out for tonight?" Danny asked Sam, sitting down at their usual table while looking over towards the doors.

"Yep, I've got it laid out on one of the chairs in my bedroom. My mom wasn't too happy that it's not as girly as she'd like, but she's just glad that it's not what she thought I'd wear."

"Which is what exactly?" Danny asked, laughing as he heard Tucker yell "But I didn't even ask you yet!"

"Remember that long skirted, low-cut purple dress we saw at the mall the other day that had all that black metal and braces on it? That's what she thought I'd wear. I hate long skirts and that dress looks super uncomfortable!" Sam said as Tucker started to walk in their direction.

"Strike three, Tuck?" Danny asked once his friend was in hearing range.

"Try strike three thousand. I've asked almost every girl in this school and every one of them said no." Tucker said, burying his head in his arms.

"Seriously, Tucker? You've got nothing to worry about since you'll be going with me and Danny anyway. Besides, I don't get what the big deal is about having a date when you could just go with some friends lie we are or just go by yourself." Sam said, pulling a container out of the paper bag she brought from home.

"Yeah, about that, Sam. It might not be just the three of us tonight." Danny said.

"Danny, what did you do?" Sam asked worried, making Danny explain about the ghost girl/dragon he met earlier that morning.

"And you only just now tell us?!" Sam exclaimed, clearly mad.

"I know, I should have told you as soon as I could, but I wanted to wait until I could tell both of you at the same time." Danny said before turning away from Sam with the intentions of eating his lunch.

"What ever." Sam said, her mouth full of the veggie burger she'd just taken a bite out of.

"Oh, what is it now?" Sam asked annoyed, noticing the dreamy look on both of her friend's faces.

"Paulina." They both said, almost in a daze.

"And I have officially lost my appetite." Sam said, pushing away her lunch as she watched the pink clad Latina girl walk past.

"You two do realize that girls like her are a dime a dozen, right? Not that uncommon." She asked her two love struck looking friends.

"Quick, how much change do you have?" Danny asked Tucker as the two of them started digging through their pockets.

"Ha ha, very funny you two." Sam said sarcastically. "Just remember that you can't always judge a book by it cover!"

"Well, then it looks like there's only one way to find out! What do you think, Danny? How about you go to the library and check out that book!" Tucker said, pointing in the Paulina's direction.

"I can't, Tuck. You know I get weak kneed when I talk to cute girls!" Danny said.

"Well then it looks like I'm not very cute, since you seem to have no problem talking to me." Sam said, pulling her lunch back towards her before opening a container full of salad and angrily stabbing it with her fork.

"It's not like that, Sam. It's just that you give off the vibe of someone who has no problem kicking a guy in the privates if they try anything with you." Danny said as Sam stood up.

"Forget it, Danny. How about you just try giving those weak knees of yours some exercise." Sam said, lifting Danny out of his seat before pushing him towards the tree Paulina was having her mini picnic at.

Danny glared at Sam as she walked back towards their table before taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down. He leaned an arm on the tree before he started talking, ignoring the bark that was digging into his hand.

"Hi there! I'm-" Danny said before his arm phased through the tree, making him fall on his face.

"Oh please! Don't you dare say that you've suddenly fallen for me! That line is so last generation!" Paulina said before taking a bite and swallowing some of her yogurt.

"Yep! I, uh, I actually mean no! That's not what I was going to say. I'm Danny Fenton." He said, not noticing how his pants turned intangible.

"A gentleman usually tips his hat, but I'll give you points for originality!" Paulina said, pointing towards his legs as her and everyone else on the schoolyard was laughing.

"Gah!" Danny yelled, pulling up his pants.

"Congrats, Danny! You just set an all time record for drowning in the shallow end of the gene pool!" Sam said, placing a hand on her friend's shoulder, having walked back up after noticing that his pants had fallen down.

"Did you seriously just call me shallow?!" Paulina asked, clearly starting to get upset.

"If you're asking if I think I can stand in a puddle of you without having to worry about getting my feet wet, then yeah."

"I am not shallow!" Paulina exclaimed as Sam dragged Danny away from her.

"However, I'm not so deep that I'm unable to lure some boy away from a goth freak. And I will." Paulina said after Danny and Sam were out of earshot.

_'_Oh, this is so fun!'_Dorthea thought as her and a few other girls that came by them self danced in a circle, spinning, clapping, and stomping their feet to the tune of the song._

_Thanks to her brother keeping her locked up in her room for the past years, no one was able to recognize her as the princess. A fact that Dorthea was glad for after noticing how people tended to flock to the other royals like ants to honey._

_'_Oh how I wish this moment could last forever!_' Dora thought, unaware that she had just managed to spin herself out of the circle of girls and was heading straight for someone._

"Thanks to you, I now know two of the quickest ways to a woman's heart. Clean boxers and not being turned into a meme." Tucker said, leaning against the locker next to his friends, watching as Danny grabbed the books he needed for the next class.

"Man, I blew it at lunch. Wait, what's this about a meme?" Danny asked Tucker in shock, pulling his head out of his locker. Tucker pulled out his phone and showed Danny multiple pictures of him with his pants down, each with a different saying, and all posted by the same person.

"Oh man! Paulina will probably never talk to me after this!" Danny exclaimed, noticing how many likes and reposts they had.

"Yoo-hoo, Danny!" They heard, making the two of them look over.

Danny's eyes widened in shock when he saw Paulina.

"Apparently she will talk to me. Hey, Tuck?" Danny asked.

"Don't worry. I'll leave you two alone. Good luck!" Tucker said before taking off, a smile on his face thanks to him feeling happy for his friend.

"Hey, you. I just wanted to-" Paulina said, before Danny found himself being shoved into his own locker.

"Meet me? Who wouldn't?" Danny heard a very familiar voice say.

'_Dash, you son of a – nope, I wont insult him by insulting his mom, even if it is only in my head._' Danny thought as he tried to get into a slightly more comfortable position thanks to the bag and coat hooks digging into the back of his neck.

'_Screw it. I'm just gonna phase out of here and get payback on Dash._' Danny said as he heard Dash start to introduce himself.

"I'm Dash Baxter. All star quarterback, school hero." Dash said as Danny tried to push him, not realizing that he forgot to turn tangible.

Danny's eyes widened in shock as his hands went into Dash's back. He was just getting ready to pull his hands out when he felt as if he was, oddly enough, being pulled into Dash.

"Not to mention that I'm also-" "In Dash's body?" Danny asked confused, noticing immediately just how wrong it felt being in a body that wasn't his and hearing Dash's voice when he was trying to speak.

"Excuse me?" Danny heard Paulina ask, confused.

"Right, of course!" Danny said in a panic.

'_Might as well use this to my advantage while I can!_' Danny thought.

"I'm also the president of the Casper High geek club and I've kept the clipping of every toenail I've ever clipped. Would you like to see them?" Danny asked, making himself look as excited as he could, internally cheering as a look of absolute disgust made its way onto Paulina's face.

"That's gross!" Paulina said, taking a couple of steps back.

"Then you should get to know Danny Fenton. He doesn't have to scrub his mom's feet every night like I do!" Danny said, getting down on one knee and grabbing one of Paulina's feet.

"Eww! Get lost, looser!" Paulina said, jumping back a couple of times after freeing her foot from his grasp. That was when Danny managed to get himself out of Dash's body by turning himself intangible again.

"Why do I suddenly feel like scrubbing my mom's feet!?" Dash asked as Danny went back into his locker. He had to grab ahold of his backpack in order to fit properly.

He smiled at Paulina after she opened his locker back up, only to end up falling out of the locker, just barley stopping himself from landing on his face, unaware that something fell out of his backpack.

"We have to stop meeting like this." Paulina said, her eyes drifting away from Danny. Unlike Danny, she did notice that something fell out of his backpack. It was a necklace that she thought was absolutely beautiful.

She briefly thought of pointing it out to Danny and hoping that he would give it to her, but realized that it probably belonged to someone else and he might have just been holding onto it. Quickly, she grabbed it up and slipped it into her back pocket as she pulled herself and Danny up.

"So, I thought it over, and I actually would like to go to the dance with you. If you still want me to be your date, that is." She said.

"Are you serious? Of coarse I still want to go with you!" Danny said excited.

"In that case, here's my address. I'll see you there!" Paulina said, writing her address down on a piece of paper before handing it to Danny and walking off.

"She wants to go with me!" Danny said, jumping up and down in excitement, not noticing that his pants had fallen down in the process.

"You're pant less again, Fenton?" Danny heard Ms. Beltrame ask amused from behind him.

"You seem like a nice kid, but this is the second time today this has happened, so I'm afraid I'm going to have to speak with you in my office."

_"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry!" Dorthea said in shock as she spun right into someone, making them spill their drink all over the front of both her and them. She covered her face with her hands out of embarrassment._

_"It's not that big of a deal. I didn't really like this outfit anyway." Dorthea heard the person say. Peaking through her fingers, she saw a man with black hair and grayish-green eyes a couple of inches taller than her. He was wearing a white shirt and pants, with a black waist length cloak of some sort draped over his shoulders. Dorthea was thankful that whatever he had been drinking had been clear._

_"Here you go." The man said, handing her a handkerchief from his pocket._

_"Oh, um, thank you." Dorthea said, taking the handkerchief from him and attempting to dry her dress off._

_"I'm Neil, what's your name?" He asked, pulling a second handkerchief from his pocket._

_"I like to be prepared." Neil said, noticing the confused look on her face._

_"That's always a good thing. To answer your question about my name, I'm afraid that it won't be of much importance to you. I'm just someone that not that many people like to acknowledge."_

_"I have a hard time believing that is true with someone as pretty as you." Neil said, making Dorthea blush._

_'_No one's ever said that about me before.'_She thought._

_"Well, if you truly do believe that, I think I can tell you my name. I'm Dorthea."_

_"Dorthea. I don't believe I've heard that name before, no offence intended." He said, grabbing two glasses off of a waiter's tray._

_"If you prefer, you could call me Dora, and there is no offence taken." She said as he handed one of the glasses to her._

_"In that case, Dora, here's to a new friend." He said, clinking his glass against hers before taking a sip, her copying him._

"Mr. Fenton, this is the second time today your pants have fallen down, so I'm afraid that I'll need to arrange a parent teacher conference with your father." Ms. Beltrame said looking through her desk drawers.

"My dad?!" Danny asked, worried.

"Until then, I'm going to ask you to wear this. It should help prevent your pants from falling down again." She said, pulling a belt out from one of her drawers. "Please make sure to return it at the end of the day."

"Did you catch anything yet, dad?" Danny asked, hoping that his dad was in a good mood.

"Son, I probably couldn't even catch a cold at this rate. I've been sitting here all day and there hasn't been a single bite!" Jack said.

'_Actually there was one ghost, but it's not like I can tell him that_.' Danny thought. Danny was getting ready to tell his dad about the parent teacher conference when he started talking again.

"I'm so frustrated right now that I could take my anger out on the next person that ends up giving me bad news! Anyway, you wanted to tell me something?" Jack asked, facing Danny.

"Um, sort of. You see, Ms. Beltrame…"

"Ms. Beltrame, what? Is it bad news?" Jack asked, glaring at Danny.

"Never mind. I'll just go tell Mom." Danny said, walking back up the steps.

"Hey, mom? I need to tell you something." Danny said, finding his mom tinkering with one of his dad's inventions in the bedroom.

"What is it, Danny?" Maddie asked, taking off her goggles.

"The pants I wore to school today were too big around the waist and I forgot to wear a belt, so my pants kept falling down. Ms. Beltrame, the vice principle wants to have a parent teacher conference with Dad because of that." Danny said nervously.

"Did you try telling him about it?" Maddie asked, pulling her hood back.

"Yeah, I tried, but he said that he's so frustrated right now that he could take his anger out on the next person to give him bad news, so I chickened out."

"Give me the paper and I'll go tell him. You better go do your homework while I'm talking to him, okay?" Maddie said with a sigh.

"Okay." Danny said, handing her the slip before heading to his room to do what she told him.

_"Dorthea, I was so worried! When an hour had passed I was worried that something had happened to you since you promised only a few minutes!" Tulia said, wrapping her friend in a hug._

_"Nothing bad happened. As you can see, I am unharmed. I am sorry for worrying you like that though. It's just that I had met someone and simply lost track of time." Dorthea said._

_"Is he cute?" Tulia asked, recognizing the look in her friend's eyes._

_"It is a guy, I knew it!" Tulia cheered as her friend's whole face and ears turned redder than a tomato._

_"Not just that, but he's really nice, too. He didn't even seem to mind the fact that I had spilled a drink on him."_

_"You did what?!" Tulia asked in shock. "That's it, you better tell me everything that happened and don't you dare leave a single thing out!"_

_Dorthea laughed as her friend started to pull her towards her room, looking like a little kid who'd been told that Robin Hood was in town._

"Thank you for coming to talk with me about your son's schooling, Mr. Fenton." Ms. Beltrame said to Jack, glancing at the nervous wreck Danny was while sitting next to his father.

It took a while, but Maddie had eventually gotten Jack to calm down enough to break the news to him and to make him realize that the meeting wasn't Danny's fault.

"No problem, Ms. Beltrame. Sorry, but aren't you too young to be working as a vice principle?" Jack blurted out, making Danny groan and burry his head in his knees after pulling his feet up on his seat.

"I get that a lot. Seeing as how I'm twenty-eight and most teach for around five to ten years before getting my position, it is quite possible. It doesn't bother me that much though. I started working in schools because I like to help children and teens. With this position, I have more pull with the school board than if I were a teacher." Ms. Beltrame said. "However, we're not here to talk about me. We're here because your son's pants fell down two times yesterday. Once during his lunch break, and the second time while in between classes."

"What? His mother made it sound like it only happened once!" Jack said exclaimed.

"That's probably because you were in a bad mood when she was telling you about this meeting." Danny said, his voice muffled in his jeans.

"There's no need to worry about anything, Mr. Fenton. I didn't ask you here because your son was in trouble. I just asked you here because I want you to make sure that he's always wearing a belt before leaving for school."

"Well, if that's what all this fuss is about, you could have just called us." Jack said, crossing his arms with a pout on his face.

"I'll keep that in mind. In that case, there's nothing else I need to say to you, so you're free to leave if you'd like. And Danny, I'll write you a pass to class. I don't want you getting in trouble with your teacher because of something I wanted to do."

"Danny, wait." Ms. Beltrame said as Danny was getting ready to leave her office. "I just want you to know that if you ever need to talk, my door is always open. Do you understand?"

"Thanks, but I can also talk to my friends. Plus, there's also my sister and the school psychologist if I feel like having my brain picked apart." Danny said.

"I don't mean to sound bossy, but please don't go to that psychologist the school hired. I don't trust her methods. There are some students that come out of her office feeling wore than when they went it." Ms. Beltrame said.

"Okay, I'll try to avoid visiting her. I need to go now though." Danny said, looking like he was in a rush.

"Right, of coarse. Have a nice day, Danny." Ms. Beltrame said.

"Dad, please make sure she leaves that boy alone." Ms. Beltrame whispered to herself after Danny left, looking at a picture she had on her desk of ten year old her with her parents.

_Her brother was throwing another ball tonight, a few months after the one she met Neil at, and Dorthea was going to sneak out of her room to attend. Ever since she told her friend what happened the first time, she's had Tulia's full support. They managed to figure out what status Neil had, not that it mattered to Dorthea, but it came as a shock to both of them when they had discovered that he was the fifth in line for one of their neighboring kingdoms._

_Tulia, knowing that Dorthea had developed a crush on him, had started to tease Dorthea about it by saying that if the two of them ended up married then she would be able to get away from her brother._

_Neither needed to say as much, but they both hoped that it was true._

_Tulia was helping Dorthea put on a pale pink dress with white sleeves. They'd both agreed to just have her hair back in a simple braid._

_"Since we managed to find out who he is, even if it was accidental, do you think it possible that he found out who I am?" Dorthea asked, sounding nervous._

_"I can't say for certain, since I haven't even seen him. However, you will never know for sure unless you ask him." Tulia told her friend. Having finished lacing up the back of her friend's dress, she started to work in the braid._

_"Maybe I shouldn't go tonight. Like you said the first time I went, there's always the chance that my brother will see me. I just got lucky last time. I'm scared of what he will do if he does end up seeing me." Dorthea said, wringing her hands together._

_"Well, how about the two of you walk around the gardens instead of staying in the ballroom? I know for certain that your brother has to stay in there the whole time, so the chances of him seeing you there is hugely decreased." Tulia suggested._

_"Alright. I'll try that." Dorthea said._

"So let me get this straight. Dash shoved you into your locker while Paulina was talking to you, and you accidentally managed to take control of his body, so you decided to embarrass him in front of her?" Sam asked, trying to wrap her head around what her friend had just told her. The three of them were currently eating in the mall food court, having gone there after school.

"Yep." Danny said, mouth full of the burger he was eating.

"So you can just walk into someone and take over their body from the inside?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much what happened." Danny said, making a smile appear on his friend's face.

"Hey, Danny? Think you can control a girl for me for just two minutes?" Tucker asked, a mischievous look on his face.

"Forget it. You can get your own date for the dance like I did. Besides, it feels wrong when I do it. It's like I'm in a shell that's way too big for me." Danny said.

"Yeah, but if he gets a date, then I'll end up going by myself." Sam said, taking a bite out of her shish kabobbed veggies.

"Oops. Sorry, Sam. I was just so excited that Paulina agreed to go with me that I forgot about the three of us made. I could cancel with her if you want." Danny suggested, feeling kind of bad.

"Nah, it's okay. The deal was that the three of us would go together if the two of you didn't manage to find a date. Besides, there's that ghost girl you invited yesterday. I might be able to get some other dateless people to dance with us if Tuck does manage to find someone. Plus, even if I don't like Paulina, I'm just glad to see you happy."

Danny had just opened his mouth to take a drink of his soda when a wisp flew out of his mouth.

"Seriously? Now?" Danny said, annoyed.

"Whelp, it looks like it's ghost time. Can I have the rest of your fries?" Tucker asked.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever." Danny said before taking off to find somewhere to turn to his ghost half.

After flying up near the ceiling he looked around a bit. It didn't take long for him to spot a dragon that looked similar to the one the ghost girl from yesterday looked like. The only difference being the colors. The blue from yesterday was replaced with pink and the green from yesterday was replaced with purple.

It didn't take long for the dragon to spot him, too. It roared before blowing a bunch of fire at Danny.

Flying up even higher, Danny managed to just barely avoid the mass of green flames.

"Okay, just calm down and let's try this again. Hi there! I'm Phantom. And you are?" Danny asked the dragon. The name Phantom was Tucker's idea, even if he'd only been joking when he suggested it.

"Whoa!" Danny yelled, flying towards the floor after being hit by the dragon's tail.

"Doesn't like being asked their name, apparently." Danny said, rubbing where the back of his head hit the floor.

Seeing that the dragon was looking in his direction and was about ready to blow more fire at him, he quickly flew up, just in time for him to not get burnt.

"Ha ha! You missed me!" Danny cried, flying towards the dragon's stomach. Once he was only a couple of feet away, he turned so his shoulder would be the part to slam into the stomach.

The two of them were sliding back when it grabbed ahold of Danny with one of its paws and pinned him down.

"MUST HAVE TEE!" It roared out.

"Tea? Good idea! Coffee could end up making you jittery!" Danny said smirking. He'd tried coffee before and he ended up with his hands shaking for hours along with having a hard time focusing on anything.

"I actually have another idea though." Danny said, phasing through the floor.

"Have some punch!" Danny yelled, flying back out of the floor, heading straight for the dragon's head. He punched it in the jaw, which sent it flying back.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay, but that's the second time this week I've had to fight a dragon. I think we should try to figure out what's going on." Danny said. "What about you two?"

"Other than the fact that I still don't have a date to the dance? Great!" Tucker said before listing off the names of a few of the girls he asked.

"I've asked every girl in this school, not counting Sam, except Valerie." Tucker said as said girl walked towards the trio.

"Hi there. Your name's Sucker, right?" Valerie asked Tucker.

"Actually it's Tucker, or Tuck, or Tuckerino." He said, attempting to flirt.

"Which ends in no, which is my answer to going to the dance with you unless no one else decides to ask me today." Val said.

"Hey, Valerie. I know I told you no when you asked to go to the dance with me earlier, but that's because I was planning on going with someone else. They just canceled on me, so is it okay if I take you up on that offer?" Kwan, one of the Casper High football players asked.

"That sounds a lot a rebound to me, but right now I'm stuck with either you or this looser." Valerie said, pointing to Tucker. "You're on."

"Aww, man!" Tucker said as Kwan and Valerie walked off.

"Well, looks like it's me and you, Tuck." Sam said, throwing an arm over his shoulders.

_"Hi, Neil." Dorthea said._

_"Hello, Dora." Neil said, doing an overdramatic bow before kissing one of her hands, making the princess laugh._

_"Now that's a sound I could get use to hearing." He said._

_"I'm not really in the mood to dance today. Is it alright if we go to the gardens?" Dora asked, hoping that Neil would say yes._

_"I don't see why not. Personally, it's a little too crowded in here for my tastes." Neil said, offering an arm to Dorthea, silently asking for her permission to guide her. "I have something I want to give to you once we're out there."_

_"Really now? What is it?" Dora asked, noticing that he had a tiny cloth bag tied to one of his wrists._

_"It's a surprise."_

"I know what your secret is!" Jazz said in a singing tune as soon as Danny walked through the front door.

"What secret?" Danny asked nervously, internally panicking that she'd tell their parents if she found out that he's half ghost.

"The clumsiness in combination with the nervousness? I can't believe I hadn't figured it out sooner. You have a girlfriend!" Jazz said excited.

"What? She's not my girlfriend! We're just going to the dance together!"

"Well that's great, son! I get to talk to her about ghosts!" Danny heard his dad say from the kitchen.

"You better let her know about our parents insane obsession with ghosts now, Danny. If you marry her and she ends up finding out after that, it's called entrapment."

"I better start getting ready." Danny said with a sigh as Jazz headed up to her room and his parents headed out the door, saying something about groceries. He used that chance to run down to the basement to see if the ghost girl from yesterday was down there yet. Danny was both surprised and relieved when she was.

"I apologize if I am here too early, but I managed to find a ring that will allow the user to look how they did while still alive. After finding it, I had just gotten so excited that I couldn't wait to tell you." She said, showing Danny the ring she had tied around her right wrist with a ribbon.

"I'm glad you managed to find a way. I'm going to contact one of my friends so she can take you to get an outfit for the dance. I'm going to let you look through my mom's old clothes she has in the shed so you can pick out something out to wear until then." Danny said as she untied the ring and placed it on the index finger of her left hand.

"Is there something wrong with the dress I'm wearing now?" She asked as Danny looked on amassed as she became less see through, her skin changed to a tan Caucasian color, and the green of her eyes dimmed from a toxic green to a more normal shade. Her dress however stayed the same.

"There's nothing wrong with it exactly. It's just that no one's worn something like that in over a thousand years unless it's for a costume." Danny said, leading her towards the steps.

"Come on, I'll take you to the back yard so I can grab the correct boxes out of the shed, then you can find something else to wear." Danny said. "By the way, we didn't tell each other our names the last time you were here. I'm Danny, what's your name?"

"I'm Dorthea, but my friends call me Dora." She said, lifting the front of her skirt some to make it easier to walk up the steps.

_"Can I see it now?" Dorthea asked as her and Neil sat down on a bench at the side of a path._

_"There's something I need to tell you first." He said, looking nervous._

_"Whatever it is, I promise I won't be mad or make fun of you for it." Dorthea said, grabbing one of his hands in each of her own._

_"I'm afraid that I wasn't completely honest with you when we had first met. I am actually the youngest of five children and all five of us are in line for the throne of a kingdom near this one. After I returned home, I promise that I had no intentions of learning as much, but I was trying to find out more about the royal family of this kingdom and I learned that you are the younger sister of the current ruler." He said, sending a wave of relief through Dorthea that made her laugh._

_"Why are you laughing?" He asked, confused._

_"The same thing happened to me. A week after we met, my handmaiden and friend managed to find out who you were!" Dorthea said through her laughter, making Neil laugh at the irony of the two of them managing to accidentally find out each others real identities in similar ways._

_"The stars are beautiful tonight." Neil said looking up._

_"Yes, they are." Dorthea said._

_"Quick, make a wish!" She said, pointing up at the sky excited as a shooting star flew past._

_'_I wish for the two of us to always be able to find each other, no matter what.' _They both thought._

"Here you go. If none of these fit you, there should be some clothes that my friend Sam left here the last time she stayed the night here. I can show you where my bedroom or the bathroom is so you can change, but you'll need to be quiet because my sister is in her room." Danny said, placing a box of his mom's old clothes on a picnic table his family had in the backyard, but never actually used.

"Hey, Danny. This her?" Sam asked, walking through the fence gate.

"Yep. I figured that you could help her understand how female clothing changed since she was alive, since I doubt she knows."

"You mean how bras replaced corsets and stuff like that, don't you?" Sam asked him, raising an eyebrow at him while crossing her arms.

"You didn't need to just blurt it out like that. Besides, there's no way I'm explaining that to her. Besides, it would be really inappropriate if I did!" Danny said, laughing a bit at Dora's look of horror at a fishnet shirt that he's seen his mom wearing over tank tops in the photo album from when his parents were in collage.

"Fine, fine. I'll do it, but you'll be carrying the box up the steps by yourself." Sam said. "By the way, how come she looks like a normal person? Other than the dress that is."

"It's because of the ring I'm wearing." Dorthea said, making them jump, not realizing that she'd gotten so close to them.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on what the two of you were saying." Dorthea said, folding her hands together and drooping her head.

"It's fine, Dora. I was just trying to explain to Sam how I wanted her to help you." Danny said, moving to pick up the box.

"So, the outfit she picking out for the dance or so one of us can take her to get something for the dance?" Sam asked as she held the gate open for Danny.

"So she can get something. I have at least two hundred stashed away from saving up my chore money over the years, plus the stuff I do online. I figured we could just use that."

"Two hundred pieces of gold?" Dorthea asked, confused. "And what do you mean by online?"

"No, not pieces of gold. I mean dollars. As far as I'm aware, there aren't any places that use gold as a currency anymore." Danny said as he walked up the steps of Fenton Works' porch.

"As for online, it's basically just a place people go to sell stuff, talk to friends, and showoff what they've drawn and written. That's basically the best I can explain it." Sam said.

"Okay, like I said earlier, we need to try to be quiet because my sister's in her room. My parent's have the bedroom next to mine and hers is across from their room." Danny said as Sam opened the front door for Danny and Dorthea.

"Okay, I'll help Dora and you get some snacks or something for the three of us?"

"I'll try, but there's some zombie waffles in the fridge right now." Danny said, heading for the kitchen."

_"Guess I better give it to you before I end up forgetting." Neil said, untying the bag from his wrist. "I hope you like it."_

_As Neil carefully placed the bag in her hands, she noticed how it wasn't very heavy. Not knowing if what was in there was fragile or not, she carefully felt the bag to see if she could guess what was inside. She felt something that was sort of round, but not at the same time. She gently opened the bag and reached inside, her hand being just big enough to fit inside. When her fingers found the round object she felt, which was apparently maid out of metal, she noticed how it was attached to a chain, a detail she'd managed to miss through the leather pouch._

_Pulling her hand back out, her fingers having the chain in their grasp, she noticed that the ball like shape she felt was actually a golden dragon wrapped around a green crystal ball, the ball itself barley any bigger than the nail on her thumb._

_"I thought of you when I saw it. It was once believed that this necklace allows the wearer to transform into a dragon, but it was only recently proven to be nothing but a story." Neil explained to Dora._

_"It's beautiful." She said, wrapping him in a hug. "Could you help me put it on?"_

"Hey, are you okay?" Sam asked, noticing how Dorthea looked sad after reaching for her neck and, possibly, not finding something there.

"I am alright. It's just that there was this necklace I would always wear and I had managed to misplace sometime yesterday or the day before that one. It was given to me by a dear friend of mine, and was the only item I have to remind me of them." Dorthea said. That wasn't the case when she was alive, a fact that saddened her. She had also kept the handkerchief that Neil had let her use the night they met and a flower that he'd given her, one that she'd later on pressed between two pages of a journal of hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry that you lost it. I don't know what I would do if I lost something of mine that meant the same thing to me as your necklace." Sam said.

"There's no need for apologies. At least I still have my memories of him." Dorthea said, holding up a pale blue, almost white, knitted long sleeved shirt to torso.

"Do you think this is alright?" Dorthea asked, hoping to change the subject.

"Depends on what bottoms you want to wear. Personally, I don't care that much at matching items of clothing." Sam said.

In the end, she managed to pick out a short sleeved version of the knitted shirt that was made out of cotton instead of a knitted material along with a long, flowing skirt that started with a color similar to the shirt that faded to a green color as it went down. Sam said that Dorthea's shoes, a pair of black flats, were okay for her to wear, especially since all of Maddie's old shoes were a size too big.

"Who knew that finding a dress for her would be this hard." Danny said to Sam, the two of them watching Dorthea look through a bunch of different dresses, a look of shock passing on her face as she noticed a bunch of short dresses.

"What do you think of this dress?" Dorthea asked, pulling out a long light blue dress. The top was made out of a semi-stiff material while the long skirt was made out of layer after layer of tulle with mesh for the sleeves that reached about her elbows.

"Go try it on and see if you like it or not." Sam said, taking a look at the dress before her and Danny tried searching for a couple more dresses, just in case. One thing they've noticed about the ghost, currently disguised as a human, was that she tended to drift towards blues and greens with the occasional white.

_"Would you like to move a bit closer to the ballroom so we can hear the music?" Neil asked._

_"Is this your way of asking me if I would like to dance?" Dorthea asked._

_"Sorry. I was trying to be sort of subtle."_

_"There's no need to feel sorry. You could have just asked. The reason why I wanted us to come out here was so I would be less likely to be spotted by my brother. But yes, I would like to dance." Dorthea said, holding her hands out, silently asking him to help her stand back up._

After Danny and Sam paid for the dress and shoes Dora decided to wear tonight, Danny paying for the shoes and the headband Dora picked out and Sam paying for the dress, Sam had taken Dora to her place so the two of them could get dressed there while Danny went back to his place so he could get ready for his night dancing with Paulina.

"Your tie straight?" Tucker asked Danny via video chat.

"Yep!"

"Shirt tucked in?"

"Working on it, Tuck."

"Anything else you need?"

"I have my thermos and the fishing line tucked away, just in case." Danny said, tucking in the back of his shirt.

"Hey, Tuck, did you find anything that might be causing these dragons to be popping up?" Danny asked as a message popped up on Danny's computer saying that Sam wanted to join their video chat.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Sam asked.

"Other than Tuck trying to find out what's with the dragons? Nothing much. What about you and Dora? Are you two almost ready?" Danny asked, assuming that she was cold because of there being a blanket wrapped around her.

"I'm ready, Dora's having a bit of a hard time though. Hold up." Sam said, walking off screen. "Dora, just let me help you or you'll end up tearing something."

"Here you go, Danny. I managed to find something about an amulet. Think that might be the problem?" Tucker asked as a message popped up on Danny's screen from his friend.

"Oh my god, that girl in the painting looks a lot like Dora. I think that might be it. Sam did say that Dora mentioned loosing a necklace of hers around the time I met her." Danny said, mentally comparing the girl in the painting to the blonde he knew wasn't that far off screen on Sam's end.

"Dora?" Tucker asked confused.

"Oh, right. Dora's the ghost girl I invited to join us at the school dance. Didn't I tell you her name already?" Danny asked.

"No, you didn't."

"Why are you talking about dragons and I?" Dora asked, appearing on Sam's end, the dress on and her hair in loose curls.

"That necklace you lose. Did it turn people into dragons by any chance?" Danny asked.

"Yes it did. Do you not remember how I was a dragon the first time you saw me?" Dora asked him.

"How could I forget? I think it might have fallen off of you at some point when I was trying to get you to stop attacking me and that's what made you change back." Danny said.

"What makes you think that it had fallen off during the fight? It could have happened some time after that."

"Well, earlier today, I ended up fighting this pink and purple dragon. I figured that it might have been connected to you somehow, after Sam told me about you loosing your necklace. That's why I asked Tucker to search for any amulets or something that were rumored to turn someone into a dragon." Danny explained to Dora.

"You're Tucker, correct?" Dora asked, facing the other side of Sam's computer screen, where Danny had to guess Tucker was showing.

"Yep, that's me alright!" Danny heard him say.

"Did you find anything in your search?"

"Yep. I managed to find a painting of a girl that –okay, yep. You're right, Danny. She does look like her! Anyway, the girl was wearing some necklace that was rumored to be able to give the wearer the ability to turn into a dragon while under a state of extreme emotional duress or anger." Tucker said, speaking like he was reading off of something. Based off of the faint image of a dragon he saw reflecting on Tucker's glasses, Danny knew that he was reading from the page he found.

"The amulet on the necklace. Is it a golden dragon wrapped around a green crystal ball?" Dora asked.

"Yeah, that's it. So, if we can find out who that dragon was earlier today, then we'll be able to get it back to you!" Danny said.

'_That type of reaction is worth all the trouble we'll have to go through in order to get it back.'_Danny thought, watching as Dora jumped up from where she was sitting so she could dance around Sam's purple and black room.

_The party was starting to come to an end and, not wanting to make the trip back to her room alone this time, Dorthea asked Neil if he could walk with her on the journey back to her room. Not wanting to seem rude, he agreed, trusting that he might be able to find his way back on his own or that a servant Dorthea trusts could show him the way._

_The walk to her room went just fine, Neil had even given Dora a kiss on her cheek as a farewell, making her cheeks turn pink. However, that all changed once Dora re-entered her room. She found her brother in one chair and Tulia tied up and gagged in a chair he'd moved so it was across from him._

_"You know perfectly well what I told you I would do if you left your room, sister. You were always a nuisance to me, yet I tried to be nice to you by letting you stay here in your room instead of throwing you out of the kingdom or having you executed." Her brother said facing her, his voice so empty of emotion and his eyes so cold that it sent a chill down her spine._

_"Based off of the way my sister is currently dressed, it seems as if you were telling the truth, servant girl. I may be seen a cruel and ruthless, but I try to keep my promises to those who don't lie to me. You may go." Dora heard her brother say as he was untying and ungagging Tulia. As soon as she was free, Tulia ran up and embraced Dora in a hug._

_"I am so sorry for telling him where you went, princess, but I had no choice. He said he would take my life if I didn't say." Tulia whispered in her friend's ear quickly._

_"It's alright. I don't hold you at fault for whatever may happen to me after this night. Please, just go get help. Please." Dora whispered back, releasing the hug. Seeing the sad smile on Tulia's face as she was walking out the door let Dora know that she was going to do as she had been asked._

"Hey, Tuck. Would you like it if I were to fly you to Sam's place before I go to pick Paulina up?" Danny asked after Sam had signed out of the video chat.

"Could you please? I was originally going to have my parents drive us, but seeing as how my dad got called in to the station earlier and my mom's shift lasts all day today, I'm out of a ride." Tucker said. Danny knew that Tucker was proud to be adopted by Angela and Maurice Foley with her being a nurse and him being a cop along with the fact that the two of them were the complete opposite of the birth parents he'd gotten taken from when he was six. Danny also knew that it was times like this that Tucker wished that at least one of them had a slightly less time consuming job so he would be able to spend more time with them.

"I'm on my way now." Danny said, signing off his laptop.

"Hi there! You must be Paulina's dad!" Danny said after the door to Paulina's house opened up, having flown there right after he'd dropped Tucker off.

"You upset my baby girl and you'll find us having a very violent talk." Paulina's dad said, leaning towards Danny glaring. Danny swore he heard the man's knuckles crack from how hard he was clenching his hands into fists.

"Oh, papa! Stop scaring him." Paulina said. She was wearing a pale pink, poufy, glittery, version of the dress Sam had gotten for Dora. Her hair had a crown braid with some small braids extending from it at the top of her head and there was a necklace clasped around her neck.

"Come on, Danny! We're going to be late.' Paulina said, running towards the taxi her father had called for the two of them to ride in as Danny was internally panicking, having noticed exactly what necklace she was wearing. It was the very same one that Dora had lost.

"Have a wonderful evening, princess!" Paulina's dad said as she went into the taxi.

"I know where you live, boy." Her dad said darkly to Danny.

"And I'm glad we had a chance to chat." Danny said, running scared to the taxi.

'Guys! S.O.S! Paulina has Dora's necklace!'Danny sent in the group chat that him, Sam, and Tucker were in.

'WHAT!? HOW DID SHE GET AHOLD OF IT!?'Sam sent.

'It must have fallen into my backpack during the fight! Remember how I told you and Tuck how Dash shoved me in my locker and she'd agreed to go to the dance with me after she opened my locker door? That must be when it feel out'

'We need to find a way to get it from her, ASAP!' Tucker sent.

"Danny, who are you texting?" Paulina asked as the taxi started to drive off.

"Just my parents. They made me promise to let them know as soon as I'd picked you up." Danny lied, internally relieved when Paulina's eyes turned back to normal. In reality, they probably hadn't even noticed that he'd left already.

"Oh, okay!" She said, pulling out her phone, probably to either play a game or text with one of her friends.

'_I'll try to get it from her once we get to the dance._' Danny thought.

_"Dora!" She heard Neil yell._

_'_Oh no. Why didn't she just get one of the guards!?_' Dorthea thought in a panic._

_"Who on earth are you?" Dora heard her brother ask, even less happy than before, if that was even possible. Looking at Neil from the corner of her eye, Dora noticed that he had his hand on the handle of his sword, getting ready to unsheathe it at any moment. She'd noticed that he had it before and asked him about it. He'd explained how people have tried to attack him with swords during parties before and how he's brought a sword with him ever since._

_"He's a friend of mine." Dorthea said, making a gesture behind her back that she hoped told him to get his hand away from the handle, noticing that her brother had started to inch his own blade out of his sheathe._

_He hadn't noticed._

_"Let me guess, a friend that you made during one of your rebellious trips outside of your room?"_

_"So what if he is. I don't see why it matters that much. You claimed that you were being nice to me by locking me up in my room after our parents passed instead of killing me or throwing me out. In reality, I would have preferred either of those options so much more than this!" Dorthea yelled._

_"Well now, if you would have preferred death more than this, why don't I make your wish come true." Dora's brother said, pulling his sword out of its sheathe before he moved to cut her head off while she was still standing._

_"No!" Neil yelled, pulling his sword out and blocking the other sword from touching Dora._

_"You have no clue what you've just gotten yourself into." Dora heard her brother say as he took off the jewel decorated jacket he was wearing and placed it over the back of the chair he'd previously been sitting in. After placing it down, he took a huge swing at Neil, starting a sword fight between the two of them._

_Not wanting to risk getting hit, Dora ran to her balcony and hid behind the wall separating the balcony itself from her bedroom._

_Her room did end up going from the sound of metal clinging together to silence eventually, but that wasn't for a few minutes._

_When Dora could no longer hear the swords hitting each other, she had the feeling that something had gone very wrong. Peeking around the edge of the wall, she saw how her brother had run Neil through the stomach with his sword. There was now a bit of his blood trickling from the side of his mouth, dripping onto his shirt._

_"Neil!" Dora yelled, running towards him after her brother pulled his sword out of Neil's stomach and putting it back in the sheath, blood still on it, her vision becoming blurry from the tears in her eyes._

_"You know what, sister. I've changed my mind. Death is too good for you. It's the dungeon for you now." He said, taking a tight hold on her upper arm before dragging her out of the room._

_"Let go of me! Let go of me now!" Dora yelled, tugging against her brother's grip._

_"Shut up, girl." He said, changing his grip to around her wrist with one hand and slapping her across the face with another. If anything, that only made her even more determined to get away from him._

_Tugging harder, she eventually managed to break free. Looking to each side, she saw a set of metal armor that looked like it was holding a sword into the floor in front if it. Breaking the sword out from the armor's grip, she held it out in front of her like she'd seen some of the palace guards do, having been able to watch them practice fighting when she was younger._

_"Keep back from me or I will use this on you!" Dora said. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest out of fear at the fact that she knew that her brother would have the advantage in both experience and sight. She'd never really used a sword before and her vision was still blurry thanks to the tears that were still running down her cheeks._

_"Dorthea, put that sword down this instance." Her brother said, taking a step towards her, making her take a step back wanting to keep her distance from him. He continued to walk towards her and she kept taking a step back until eventually she found herself pressed against the metal railing of one of the many balconies in the castle._

_Even though she knew she was now trapped, she kept trying to push herself back, trying to get away from her brother. Due to the railings being old, her pushing against them was making them bend and come loose from their holes, a fact that neither her or her brother were aware of until the railing she was leaning against tilted back._

_Her arms managed to get stuck between some of the beams in the process._

_"Forget letting you live, sister. By doing this, you ended yourself." Dora heard her brother say before he kicked the rest of the beams out of the holes that kept them in place, making Dora fall off of the balcony._

"Hey, um, Paulina. If you don't mind me asking, where did you get that necklace from?" Danny asked, holding out a cup of punch out for her. With Mr. Lancer watching the bowl like he is, there was no way it had gotten spiked yet.

"Isn't it fabulous? It goes so well with my dress, don't you think?" She asked, not so subtly trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, um, about that, a friend of mine used to have a necklace like that, but she lost not that long ago. It looked exactly like the one you're wearing right now, actually and, as far as I'm aware, it's one of a kind." Danny said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you accusing me of stealing!?" Paulina yelled, her pupils turning to slits and her tong into a green, snake like tong, confirming what he already knew.

"What! No! What I meant was that I hadn't seen any other necklaces like that before and I think that it's pretty cool how you have the same necklace as her!" Danny said, trying to calm Paulina down before someone other than him noticed the inhuman growl coming out of the girl.

'_What am I doing? I need to go talk to Sam, Tucker, and Dora to see if they have any ideas_.' Danny thought.

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom." Danny said before heading towards where he saw the three.

"Guys. We got an emergency. Like I said over the phone, Paulina has Dora's necklace and I have no clue how to get it back from her." Danny said, making sure to face the direction Paulina was at so he could duck behind Sam or Tucker if she were to look his way. He wasn't about to risk anything to get her mad.

"You said that my necklace fell off while the two of us were fighting, correct?" Dora asked.

"Yeah, why?" Danny asked, before a look of surprised understanding came across his face. "Oh no, I'm not going to make her angry. I don't feel like fighting another dragon ever again."

"Or, I could just wait until she goes in the bathroom to fix up her makeup and snatch it off of her then." Sam suggested.

"Chances are that I won't have to fight a dragon if we try to get it that way."

"She just went into the bathroom. I'm going in." Sam said before running off towards the girls' bathroom.

"Hey, Paulina. Nice dress you have there." Sam said, noting how Paulina's dress was almost exactly like Dora's.

"Yours isn't so bad either, I guess. Personally, I wouldn't have worn sneakers though." Paulina said, looking at Sam's knee length, space themed dress with the different phases of the moon along the bottom with matching sneakers. "I think that my dress looks better though, especially with _your_necklace."

"My necklace?" Sam asked, before realizing that Danny might have mentioned it belonging to one of his friends and how, up until recently, she was the only female friend that Danny had. "Oh, right. Yeah. You see, it's a family heirloom that my grandmom had trusted me with, so could I please have it back?"

"You know what, it's not really my type anyway, now that I think about it. I know that you have a thing for that Fenton freak and I was just trying to see if I could lure him away from you or not. Here, take your stupid necklace back." Paulina said, hooking it around Sam's neck before she started to head for the bathroom exit.

"YOU SHALLOW WITCH!" Sam roared, turning into a two toned purple dragon, making Paulina turn around, only to faint out of shock of seeing a purple dragon.

"Paulina? Sam?" Danny called into the bathroom, Dora and Tucker standing by the exit with him.

"Dora, could you go in and check on them? Boys aren't supposed to go into the girls bathroom." Tucker asked the ghost girl. After showing a nod saying that she would, Dora walked in.

"Is it normal for there to be a giant hole in the ceiling?" Dora asked from in the bathroom.

"Tucker, you stay out here and keep watch. I'll go in to see what she's talking about." Danny said.

"Wait, why me?"

"Because I'm the one with ghost powers and I'm pretty sure that the hole is from Paulina or Sam turning into a dragon. Plus, no offence, but standing outside of the girls bathroom is kind of what everyone would expect from you." Danny said, ducking into the bathroom while no one was looking, hearing Tucker's response of "Fair enough."

"Well, you weren't kidding about it being giant." Danny said, looking up. Practically the whole ceiling and part of the wall facing the football field had gotten broken.

"Tell Tucker to create some kind of distraction so no one gets hurt." Danny said before changing to his ghost form after a purple dragon flew past the hole.

"Okay, whoever you are, could you please calm down?" Danny asked, noticing that Paulina was being held in one of the dragon's paws.

"You're Sam, aren't you?" Danny asked, sounding like it was more of a statement than a question.

"SHALLOW GIRL!"

"Yep, that's Sam alright!" Danny said, turning intangible as dragon-Sam blew a bunch of fire at him.

"Hey, Sam! I've got two words for you! Breath mints." Danny said, flying up and grabbing a still unconscious Paulina out of Sam's grasp and trying to fly her to safety. He ended up getting sent in the other direction as dragon-Sam ended up whacking him with her tail, sending him towards some bleachers. He turned intangible, making him and Paulina phase through them, before carefully laying Paulina down so he could get back to Sam until he found a better spot to hide Paulina.

"Come on, Sam! Let's be reasonable here and calm down before you end up destroying the whole school." Danny said, now at eye level with his dragon-transformed friend, only getting a roar in response.

"Please let this work." Danny said to himself, flying towards Sam's tail. Wrapping his arms around the tip of Sam's tail, making sure that he didn't accidentally get poked by one of the spikes, Danny lifted up the tail and managed to spin Sam around a few times before letting go, sending her flying off, knowing that she would most likely end up coming back to find Paulina again.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" Danny said before flying back to the dance to try to find Tucker and Dora. Noticing that no one had been able to hear the fight over the music, he quickly changed back to his human form after making sure no one would see before running up to the two.

"I need your help getting Paulina somewhere safe. Sam's the one that got turned into a dragon this time and she's targeted Paulina for some reason. She's currently unconscious behind some of the bleachers in the football field."

"Okay. Just show us which one you have her hidden behind and we'll try our best." Tucker said, him and Dora following Danny out to the field.

"Oh crap." Danny said, seeing Sam flying back. "She's behind the third set of bleachers on that side." Danny said, pointing in the direction of where he knew Paulina was at. Tucker and Dora ran in that direction just in time as Danny had to dodge a bunch of fire blasts not long after.

"I'd hate to say this, Sam, but you tend to throw fire like a girl!" Danny said, making Sam growl as he reached into a pocket of his suit and pulled out a certain pole he'd grabbed earlier. Seeing that Tucker and Dora were carrying Paulina out from behind the bleachers, Danny started to wrap Sam's wings, arms, and legs up in the fishing line, trying his best to make sure that Sam didn't notice what Dora and Tucker were doing.

Danny cringed as Sam hit the ground, knocking her out in the process.

Carefully, in case she was faking being asleep, Danny managed to unhook the necklace from around dragon-Sam's neck and watched as his friend changed back to normal.

"Sam, you okay?" Danny asked, changing back to his human form.

"What hit me?" Sam asked, holding a hand to her head.

"Sorry about that. Paulina must have put the necklace on you before making you angry about something. You turned into a dragon and I had to stop you." Danny said, helping Sam up with one hand and handing Dora her necklace with the other.

"Thank you for helping me get my necklace back." Dora said, trapping her three new friends in a hug.

"You know, if we hurry they should still have a couple of songs left." Tucker said, trying to get free of Dora's surprisingly strong grip.

After rushing back into the gym, the four of them ended up spending the rest of the time just dancing and laughing, ignoring the looks they got from the few others that were still there.

_"Where am I?" Neil whispered to himself, looking around. His vision was a bit blurry and his hearing was a bit muffled at first, almost as if someone had put a semi-transparent piece of bright green cloth over his eyes and stuffed his ears with cotton, but it started to slowly clear up after a while._

_"Do not panic, little one. My name is Clockwork, the Master of all Time. You are safe in my lair." Neil heard a voice say. No matter where he turned, there was a loud ticking sound, almost like a softer version of the sound him and one of his brothers heard that time they'd snuck out of the palace and into the nearby clock tower._

_Realizing that his memory was a little foggy, that the most recent thing he could remember clearly was him dancing with Dora. He knew that something must have happened after, he could clearly remember her yelling his name in a panic, maybe even her brother threatening her, but that was it._

_"What happened? Where's princess Dorthea?" Neil said, trying to reach for where he kept his sword, only to find that not only was it missing, but that he didn't have any arms or legs._

_"Do not worry about her. Her life is not at risk anymore. If you listen to what I tell you, the two of you will be reunited once more." Neil heard the man, Clockwork, say as his vision and hearing finally cleared up. Well, at least his sight would be cleared up if there weren't a green tinge over everything._

_"For now though, how about I help teach you how to change into a form that you're more familiar with." Neil heard Clockwork say as a mirror appeared in front of him, revealing that he was just a green, crown-wearing blob with black eyes._


End file.
